Otaku5 Main Fic
by Otaku5
Summary: This is what you get when you bring 5 anime loving friends together and write a story. This is Kirams job so I got nothing but...READ ME! And Kiram and Zai had better stop reviewing their story. Everybody else better get their aes in gear and review this
1. Chappie1

Disclaimer/poem thingy by Kiram-

Kuwabara's scared of mice  
Kurama's hair is full of lice  
Yusuke's under Kieko's thumb  
And if you see Hiei you'd better run

Oh and even though we worship Hiei we unfortunetly don't own him or any other anime character. Though if you even think about taking one of our characters be fore warned We will sick Kiram's hell monkey's on you. ****

Love ya wink,wink

Wy

⋩⋨⋩⋨⋩⋨⋩⋨⋩⋨⋩⋨⋩⋨⋩⋨⋩⋨⋩⋨

August 13, 2007 (Wyanet)

We've been on this stupid plane for what seems like forever. Kiram's hyperventilating. She's never been on a plane before, and it's showing. She's shaking so bad I'm tempted to put a glass of milk in her hand and add chocolate syurp. LOL. She's completely avoided even glancing at the window…maybe I should try and get her to look over. No. I'm just not that evil. Besides, she's made this trip bad enough, and we'll be landing soon. I don't think I need to do anything to make it worse.

Tomorrow we start our senior year of school in Japan. I can't believe it! I finally get to go to Japan. I've been obsessing over it ever since I was three. I never miss an anime; and I even bought all the DVDs and books I could get my hands on. And I printed so much FanFiction that I was banned from the middle school computer lab. I even met Kiram because of anime. We bumped into each other outside the Zone (my number one favorite bookstore. It's full of comics and manga and all that good stuff). It was the summer before 6th grade, and we've been friends ever since.

Anywho, that's way off subject. Kiram had to practically drag me onto the plane. But for a good reason. In order for us to graduate we have to write a report on our experiences of living in the "real world". We have to get jobs to pay for everything before the end of this month. Everything until then can be paid for with the fortune my parents left me. But they're monitoring my account so I can't use very much, or any at all past the cut off date.

Kiram's finally settled down some. Good thing too, we're about to land. Better buckle up. Oh I wish my camera was nearby. She looks like she's trying to hold up the plane by sheer will power alone. Knuckles white, grabbing the edge of the seat, eyes closed tight. Blackmail! Now I've gotta find my camera.

⋩⋨⋩⋨⋩⋨⋩⋨⋩⋨⋩⋨⋩⋨⋩⋨⋩⋨⋩⋨

K. So we – well I – finally got around to posting the fic. Review waves fists at readers menacingly Alright so here's the 411.

A group of 5 anime loving fans got together and created characters for themselves.

Only 3 of them – the fan girls – actually write.

Thinking of adding in a new girl. Haven't decided yet.

Two main characters – Kiram & Wyanet (me) – go to Japan…and…well wouldn't want to spoil anything for ya so read on.


	2. Chappie2

Helpful hints

"speech"

'thoughts to yourself'

telepathic conversation

mid-pov scene change

eavesdropped thoughts

putting thoughts into someone's head

⋩⋨⋩⋨⋩⋨⋩⋨⋩⋨⋩⋨⋩⋨⋩⋨⋩⋨⋩⋨

Wyanet POV

Kiram and I sat in the two seats in front of the office. I watched as a few students boarded the vocational bus out front. I looked around at the lobby as the bus pulled away. It was dull and lacked color. The walls were white cement blocks. Across the room was the door leading to the office. A big window gave the office people a clear view of the entire lobby, a few chairs sat in front of it, and in between the window and door hung a picture. The picture seemed to be of last year's seniors, class of 2006.

"You two again!" A voice exclaimed. I looked over to the hall on my left to see Mrs. Uramishi staring down at us. "You were just here this morning. Is there a problem?"

"Oh, hi Mrs. Uramishi. We were…uh…we…" Kiram babbled tying to find an excuse.

"Those ruffians were fighting and betting on it." The woman standing on Kiram's left side spat.

"Ms. Shaguk what do you mean?" Mrs. Uramishi asked puzzled.

Kiram was rambling now and didn't notice the four men walk in. No one seemed aware of their presence except me.

"Kiram slow down I don't understand." Mrs. Uramishi said calmly.

"I'll gladly tell you" Ms. Shaguk stepped up. The four men stood back and listened intently. I watched them closely something about them was off. "That one there- Kiram was it?" she pointed to Kiram, "was taking up bets as to how long the other, Wyanet, would take to break Wassillie's nose outside my third period English class and god knows they're bad enough!"

"Well Uramishi looks like the Americans are turning out like us." The tall orange haired man said.

"Yeah. And you guys know what that means. Right guys?" Asked the guy with the slicked back hair who was standing by the tall guy.

"Yusuke! Why are you guys up here?" Mrs. Uramishi spun around to face him.

"Planning period. Thought I'd come say hi." Yusuke replied giving a sly smile. "So anyway how'd the fight go? Did you win?"

"Well…"

"Why should we tell you?" I asked him aggressively, interrupting Kiram.

"Uh…um…" Yusuke stuttered in shock.

"Miss Wolfe be nice, you're in enough trouble as it is." Ms. Shaguk shrieked. "How dare you think about talking that way to anyone, especially a respectable man like Mr. Uramishi. Show some respect girl."

"Oh, but I am showing him respect" I said coldly, bringing my right hand to my heart and putting on an apologetic expression, "all the respect he deserves."

"What the hell! How dare you even think about talking to him that way. You don't know who your messing with. What makes you think you can talk that way to anyone anyway?" The orange haired man asked.

"Well excuse me!" I jumped to my feet to stare him down. "But you're not anything special baka, so I suggest you shut the hell up and get out of my sight. This has nothing to do with you. Men aren't the dominant species if you can even call yourself a man. So stop acting like it. And to answer your question; I know exactly what I'm doing and who I'm messing with. Secondly, I can talk smack because I can do more than bitch slap. I'm not afraid to stand up for myself and kick your sorry ass to hell and back. Which sadly I can't say the same for you."

"Wy, calm down and control your temper." Kiram said calmly "Besides he's not worth it. You said it yourself."

"I didn't hear her say that." The baka said confused, then realizing his stupidity blurted out "hey what do you mean 'not worth it'?"

"That's enough" Mrs. Uramishi exclaimed. "I will deal with you both later, now go on to your next class the bells about to ring anyway and don't cause any more trouble."

We both nodded and walked down the hall to our lockers.

"Well that went well, huh? Uh…Wy?"

"Did you notice anything strange about them?" I asked getting my gym bag from my locker.

"No. What?" Kiram looked up from her science book and gave me a confused expression.

"I don't know. I just got the feeling there's more to them than what meets the eye."

"Oh. So that's why you went off. Now that you mention it they did seem a little different. Of course your spirit awareness is a lot stronger than mine. Still, I wouldn't worry about it."

"Yeah, your right. Have fun in science." I said sarcastically.

"Joy. How come you get the good class!"

"Oh quit whining ya big baby. Bye."

I sat down on the stage in font of the basketball court. I had just changed into my gym cloths, consisting of black Nike basketball shorts and a cut off white beater. As I was pulling my long hair back into a ponytail, the teacher or should I say teachers, walked in. and just my luck it was the baka and his friends.

"Okay class" the red haired pretty boy began. But seriously if I had seen just his backside, I would have swore he was a she "you may remember us from last year but for those of you who don't I'm Kurama. Hiei" he indicated to the shortest of them. He was standing on Kurama's right. "and amazingly had gravity defying black hair. "Yusuke," the other black haired man, on his left looked like he had enough gel in his hair to control a shaggy dogs matted hair, "and Kuwabara" well, I guess even the baka has to have a name "will be subbing until they find you a permanent teacher. Anyway lets start with a few warm-ups and the free-for-all."

The small class, of twenty odd students -that is small compared to my old school- lined up at the base line for sprints.

"Ladies" Yusuke said, "give us a suicide."

Lots of "what's" rang out.

"Go."

I easily beat out all of them barely exerting myself. We repeated the process five times taking turns girls, boys, girls, boys…

"Okay good job" Yusuke said and continued to explain how to play the game. Since I already knew exactly how to play I just tuned him out- a skill I often use on Kiram.

"-Okay, spread out and here comes the ball." Finished Yusuke.

"Hey, squirt!" Kuwabara yelled at me. He then threw a rather weak line drive at me. To his surprise I caught it and in one fluid motion slammed a chick who was, unfortunately for her, not paying attention.

"Whoa! Squirt's got an arm!"

I ignored him and continued. It was so easy singling them out one by one. So easy in fact I won every time. We played for what seemed like forever. And I was getting out of breath from not getting any breaks.

I was only one away from having a perfect game. Standing back I watch him…he was fast. I knew I was gonna have trouble now, I was outta breath, time was running out.

"Go on. Take it." I said breathing harshly.

As I expected he took the bait. I was closer and since I had some of my breath back, I beat him by three steps, snatched the ball up, and beamed him in the chest before running past.

"Wow, that was amazing!" exclaimed Kuwabara.

"Smart. Very smart. How'd you think of that anyway?" asked Yusuke.

"Give me some credit. I'm smarter by far than you and the baka will ever be." I said coldly.

"Ok, well…uh, get dressed and go to lunch." Interjected Kurama.

⋩⋨⋩⋨⋩⋨⋩⋨⋩⋨⋩⋨⋩⋨⋩⋨⋩⋨⋩⋨

Alright that's the second chappie. I'm feeling kinda lazy right now so don't worry if I don't comment on anything for a while. I'll let Kiram or Zai worry about it later. I'm sure they'd love to add something. But since they presently aren't available suck it up and review. Dammit I don't need to tell you guys the same shit every freakin chapter. You know what to do. I'm done for the night. I'll put up the other chappies I have but I'm gonna go read my book now. Oh you know what I should probably start reading my driving thing so I can get my permit. Nah I don't get to get my permit til January. That really sucks oh well…


	3. Chappie3

Helpful hints

"speech"

'thoughts to yourself'

telepathic conversation

mid-pov scene change

eavesdropped thoughts

putting thoughts into someone's head

⋩⋨⋩⋨⋩⋨⋩⋨⋩⋨⋩⋨⋩⋨⋩⋨⋩⋨⋩⋨

August 14, 2007 (Wyanet)

Lunch is sooo boring. I wish Kiram were here to talk to. What a day this has been…and it's not even done yet. Great. Those four aren't so bad, well, with the exception of the baka. The name suits him.

I still say something up with them. It seems like they keep looking at me. During gym one of them, I think it was Hiei, his spirit energy kept flaring up. He caught me watching him after our suicides, and he smiled at me. Not any smile, not even a real smile (does he even smile? truly? No I don't think he does), no it was more like a knowing smile. Does he know about me & Kiram? If so, I wonder if the other three do too?

He's kinda cute. But I don't think I should go there- Kiram likes him. I could tell when she saw them in the office. I won't tell her that I like him and hopefully she won't catch me thinking about him. I keep noticing him looking at me. I kinda like the attention, though.

This school is huge! Mrs. Uramishi's pretty nice and I can sense that she's carrying. I wonder if she's realized it? I've got this feeling that this year isn't gonna be boring. And my 'feelings' are never wrong, in this case that may be a good thing.

Basketball season starts soon here. Don't know if I'll play or not, but I'm definitely gonna play softball. No matter what.


	4. Chappie4

Helpful hints

"speech"

'thoughts to yourself'

telepathic conversation

mid-pov scene change

eavesdropped thoughts

putting thoughts into someone's head

⋩⋨⋩⋨⋩⋨⋩⋨⋩⋨⋩⋨⋩⋨⋩⋨⋩⋨⋩⋨

August something-or-other, (Kiram)

I'm so not good with dates. Wyanet always was the one with the internal clock.

Anyways, me & Wy have been sent to Japan to start our senior year in the "real world" and if all goes well (hopefully) then we'll get to finish out the year here. I am so majorly psyched! We've also gotta write a report on our experiences. Bummer!

After one hell of a plane ride, we wound up being enrolled at Sariasota High. Oh, and before long we found out that we had some really, really, really hot teachers! The shortest one -Hiei- was definitely the hottest. With his stand-offish personality, I wonder why he hangs out with those others. Anywho, then there was this guy who Hiei hung out with the most –he had long red hair and a rather feminine look to him- I think his name was Kurama. There was also a tall, orangeish-red haired buffoon named Kuwabara, although I think Kuwabaka fits him better. Man, I wouldn't be surprised if the baka's head was full of dust bunnies.

Mrs. Urameshi, the principle, is married to the last of our teachers, Yusuke. They seem to really be in love. Mrs. Urameshi is pregnant –I can sense it- probably twins. I wonder if she knows?

Our math teacher, Ms. Arnitaka, has one whopper of a crush on Kurama. But isn't 50 a bit too old to be chasing someone in their 20s? Whatever. I just hope, for his sake, that she doesn't catch him.

Yikes! That was the lunch bell and I'm now late to class. Isn't that just great? Gotta run.


	5. Chappie5

Helpful hints

"speech"

'thoughts to yourself'

telepathic conversation

mid-pov scene change

eavesdropped thoughts

putting thoughts into someone's head

⋩⋨⋩⋨⋩⋨⋩⋨⋩⋨⋩⋨⋩⋨⋩⋨⋩⋨⋩⋨

I sprinted into gym class, pausing only to slap Wy a high-five on the way there.

'Hiei is so hot. I wonder how he'd look naked…in bed…waiting for-'

The object of my thoughts turned to face me and shot me a questioning look.

"What?" I mouthed.

He just shrugged almost imperceptibly and turned back to talk to Kurama. For a split second I could've sworn I saw something pass between them, sorta like when Wy and me are talking telepathically. Then Kurama shifted and glanced at me out of the corner of his eye. He seemed slightly surprised by something. I wonder what it was?

As I was quite happily drifting back into my decidedly lemony daydream, a soft voice in my ear calls me back.

"K-Kiram?"

"What?!" I snapped crossly.

"I'm sorry," he murmured "But…"

In blundered the orange buffoon, causing the guy I was talking to jump as though he'd been bitten.

"Come on guys, be active!" Kuwabara bellowed.

"Look – isn't that Yukina?" Hiei cut in.

"Where?" The baka's practically glowing.

"Over there, she just left."

Off skips the baka singing "Here I come, Yukina" at the top of his ugly lungs.

Everyone is silent for a moment, then Yusuke started laughing like a hyena, Kurama giggled, and Hiei even cracked a slight smile.

After School 

"I don't wanna go!" sobbed Wy.

"Come on Wy, you've gotta go to the mall with me, it can't be all that bad."

"Kiram-"

"Look!" I shrieked, diving behind some bushes and pulling Wy with me.

"It's Hiei." I whispered.

"I can see that," she said crossly.

"Shush!!…I think he may be a telepath."

"Really?!"

"Watch."

I focused some of my energy – not enough to force it into his mind, but enough to get him to notice it – on a thought andpushed it in Hiei's general direction.

Hiei ♥ Kuwabara

Hiei spun around and glared at the patch of bushes where me and Wy had been a few minutes ago. Anticipating his reaction, I had used some of my lightening-fast speed to sprint Wy and me about 20 ft away.

"Wy, I think I hit a nerve."

"Oh yeah," she murmered, stunned "you think?"

I glanced in Hiei's direction. Spirit energy was rolling off him waves, and his eyebrow was twitching.


	6. chappie6

Helpful hints

"speech"

'thoughts to yourself'

telepathic conversation

mid-pov scene change

eavesdropped thoughts

putting thoughts into someone's head

⋩⋨⋩⋨⋩⋨⋩⋨⋩⋨⋩⋨⋩⋨⋩⋨⋩⋨⋩⋨

Wy POV

August 15, 2006

I swear I'm gonna kill Kiram. First she drags me to the mall, then she decides that she's gonna give me a death wish. I so can't believe she did that! Wait. Yeah actually I can. This is Kiram I'm talking about.

Oh, well I did survive _today_, so did she though. Damn. Hiei must know who did that. I wonder why he didn't mention it. He had plenty of opportunities. Hell, I would have helped him. Unless he was planning to kill two birds with one stone as the old saying goes. Kiram and I have history together with them six period right after she gets outta gym.

We don't have many classes together but at least we have a few. Sariasota High is huge – but it doesn't compare to the mall Kiram dragged me through. God, she's such a mall rat, I have no clue why I hang out with her.

Anyway, back to the teachers. We'll have to do something about the baka. He's obsessed with this one chick, the school nurse. She's to good for him. And I don't believe she likes him that way. I have to…

Shit! Kiram's gonna burn down the apartment. She really needs to learn how to cook. Gotta run.

⋩⋨⋩⋨⋩⋨⋩⋨⋩⋨⋩⋨⋩⋨⋩⋨⋩⋨⋩⋨

Well that's the 6th chappie. Be happy I'm doing so well. I have to keep up with hw and make sure mom doesn't find out bout this. I think I doing well. Don't you? waves fist manically Oh, chat fic coming soon. Well as soon as we can find some way to post it considering the small fact that chat versions aren't allowed to be posted on this site. Anywho don't forget to r&r (read&review).


	7. chappie7

Helpful hints

"speech"

'thoughts to yourself'

telepathic conversation

mid-pov scene change

eavesdropped thoughts

putting thoughts into someone's head

⋩⋨⋩⋨⋩⋨⋩⋨⋩⋨⋩⋨⋩⋨⋩⋨⋩⋨⋩⋨

Wyanet POV

"Hey Wy" Kiram said coming in the history room.

"Hey yourself" I replied grinning.

She plopped down across from me. "What'd you so?"

"What do you mean?" I asked innocently.

"Okay your not innocent, what is it?"

"Oh you'll see."

"Okay class, today is Friday." Kurama said entering the room.

"And you know what that means." Yusuke said falling Kurama in.

"Wheel of fortune!" The class said enthusiastically in union. 'scary'

"Hey guys don't forget us." Kuwabaka whined coming in followed by Hiei. "I'll get the answers out."

Kuwabaka sat down in the teacher's desk, and opening the top draw he shrieked. A mouse jumped and onto his pants. Acting quickly he knocked it off and rolled the chair backwards. Suddenly the chair fell backwards. From up above a bucket of what looked like mud dumped right on his face.

The class was rolling with laughter.

"Okay who did that?!" the baka yelled trying to get up. He failed miserably slipping on a mud spot and landing on his ass.

"Shit!" He yelled.

Kurama walked over to help him up. "Interesting."

"What do you mean? I don't see anything 'interesting' about it."

"That was planned out very well. Look they knew you would go back when you opened the drawer. So they tripped you with a string. When you fell the string pulled down and lifted the bucket."

Kiram chose that moment to kick my shin.

"Kiram. Damn." I said rather loud. Actually it was kinda quiet considering how hard she kicked me.

"There a problem Wy?" Yusuke asked eyeing me.

"Depends on your definition of problem." I shot Kiram a death glare before turning back to Yusuke with a grin.

"You. You little bitch you did this to me!" Kuwabara burst out.

"You know its not appropriate for a teach to cuss to his students. Besides, what if I did what are you going to do about it?" I asked calmly.

"You…you…why you…" He was at a loss for words.

"That's what I thought. I'm outta here."

With that said and done I gathered my things and walked out.

⋩⋨⋩⋨⋩⋨⋩⋨⋩⋨⋩⋨⋩⋨⋩⋨⋩⋨⋩⋨

Okay kiddos. Sorry this may be a little boring right now. Be patient. It gets better. Oh and Kiram got a scanner. So she's gonna type up bios and put in pics and hopefully sometime next week I can get on the net and post it. We're thinking of getting a web pg up if possible. That way you can read our chat version.


	8. chappie8

Helpful hints

"speech"

'thoughts to yourself'

telepathic conversation

mid-pov scene change

eavesdropped thoughts

putting thoughts into someone's head

⋩⋨⋩⋨⋩⋨⋩⋨⋩⋨⋩⋨⋩⋨⋩⋨⋩⋨⋩⋨

Wyanet POV

"Wy, get your sorry ass outta bed!" Kiram yelled from the doorway of my room.

"Hmm" I moaned and rolled over, pulling the covers over my head.

Bang. Bang. Bang.

"Well who the hell is that?" Kiram asked as she disappeared into the other room.

I heard muffled talking coming from the living room and then Kiram yelling for me again. 'doesn't that bitch ever give up?'

"Okay, okay, I'm up ya damn bitch." I yelled back walking out of my room and into the living room.

"Well good morning sleeping beauty." Kiram said sarcastically.

I was about to snap at her when…

"A real sleeping beauty indeed."

I looked around to find the person who just signed his death wish. It was none other than Kuwabaka. I looked around and found Yusuke, Keiko, Kurama, and Hiei there as well. I turned back to Kiram.

What the hell is going on Kiram I said opening up a telepathic conversation.

I'm not sure exactly, they just showed up she paused I think that Kuwabaka likes you though

"What that baka likes me!" I yelled out loud.

Yes, I don't understand it either. I mean come on this is you we're talking about

I glared at her. She just smiled and said "go get dressed we're going shopping!"

"Ah, hell no."

"Ah, hell yes. Now hurry up."

Muttering curses under my breath I went to change. I came out with my hair in dreadlocks like how Alicia Keys wears her hair. A white beater with low raise jeans and my usual jewelry.

"Kiram come on you've been in this fuckin' store for an hour!" I yelled from my spot on a couch facing the dressing rooms.

"That's no way to talk to another person" said Keiko coming out of one of the rooms.

"Lookin' good" Yusuke wolf whistled.

"Oh please" I mumbled. 'Can she get that dress any tighter?'

The tight blue dress was snuggly fitting her upper body from the low 'v' cut spaghetti strap to her abdomen, there it fell loosely to her knees.

Kiram finally came out in a short black skirt and black tank with a fox head outlined in diamonds.

"Finally. God dammit I must have aged ten years waiting on you."

"Ha ha. Very funny. So?"

"So what?"

"So where's that outfit I told you to put on?"

⋩⋨⋩⋨⋩⋨⋩⋨⋩⋨⋩⋨⋩⋨⋩⋨⋩⋨⋩⋨

Okay you guys are probably getting bored with me by now. Kiram was kinda lazy in the beginning stages so I had to write a lot. No worries though. She wrote the next few chappies…………review


	9. chappie9

Helpful hints

"speech"

'thoughts to yourself'

telepathic conversation

mid-pov scene change

eavesdropped thoughts

putting thoughts into someone's head

⋩⋨⋩⋨⋩⋨⋩⋨⋩⋨⋩⋨⋩⋨⋩⋨⋩⋨⋩⋨   
Kiram POV 

"There's no way in hell I'm gonna wear that. You've gotta be whacked" scoffed Wy.

"Oh yes you are…"

I grabbed Wy's arm and yanked her into the nearest fitting stall – which was occupied.

"Oops…sorry ma'am."

"Damn you Kiram! You're gonna pay for this" yelled Wy.

Again I shoved the still protesting Wyanet into an un-occupied stall and changed her into her outfit…Well, attempted to change.

"Damn you."

"Shut up and put this on."

"No!"

Suddenly one highly shredded scrap of fabric was flung over the door.

"Fine! I. Give. Up!" I said backing quickly outta there.

"You bitch!"

"Sorry guys, I gotta run."

And with that, I took off leaving the others for Wy to handle.

⋩⋨⋩⋨⋩⋨⋩⋨⋩⋨⋩⋨⋩⋨⋩⋨⋩⋨⋩⋨

Well that's chapter 9. god I'm good. One more chappie I want to type tonight and I need to get done. Remember read and review.


	10. chappie10

Helpful hints

"speech"

'thoughts to yourself'

telepathic conversation

mid-pov scene change

eavesdropped thoughts

putting thoughts into someone's head

⋩⋨⋩⋨⋩⋨⋩⋨⋩⋨⋩⋨⋩⋨⋩⋨⋩⋨⋩⋨

August 17 (Kiram) 

I'm definitely gonna chalk up that shopping trip as a failure. Maybe Wy will be more manageable next time.

Wonder if I could hook her up w/the baka. He must have a death wish to wanna go out with her (aka evil demonic witch-bitch from the bowls of hell) BTW…that was what her aunt called her…and her aunt liked her!

I've known Wy for what seems like forever. We were both parentless at an early age, only her parents left money and 2 hireuseki pendants. (I've got one) Over the years I sorta adopted Wy as my sister and partner in crime.

We were the terror of all the teachers, and known for our ingenious pranks.

Speaking of pranks, I wonder what else we can cook up for our dear, dear teachers? Wy had better keep her grimy paws offa my incredibly handsome & short sweetie-poo. Ooh, he'd hate to hear me say that. chuckle

You know, if Hiei is a telepath, then he would've been able to catch my thought on that 1st day in gym. I wonder why he didn't say anything? Hmmm, I'm gonna save that thought for another day.

Cause Wy won't quit! poundin on my door! The poor things ½ off its frame as is.

Anyways, see ya in school.

Later.

⋩⋨⋩⋨⋩⋨⋩⋨⋩⋨⋩⋨⋩⋨⋩⋨⋩⋨⋩⋨

Okay that's it for now. More characters are in the story. I just haven't typed up all of the story yet. I'll around to it later. I've got other things to take care of. Like that hw I've been putting off. Sorry if my spelling and grammar suck. I already know this. Hopefully it will be revised soon enough. Let me just finish typing the story first. Review.


	11. chappie11

Helpful hints

"speech"

'thoughts to yourself'

telepathic conversation

mid-pov scene change

⋩⋨⋩⋨⋩⋨⋩⋨⋩⋨⋩⋨⋩⋨⋩⋨⋩⋨⋩⋨

Wyanet POV

'Great another boring day in math with Arnie. The days already looking up. Wish she would shut up. Wonder if I'd get in trouble for shutting her up? Who would know it was me, except Kiram. And maybe those guys eventually. What is she talking about anyway? Damn she's a fucking idiot. I wonder if she stupid enough to fall for…wasn't that Kurama who just passed?

"Kurama!" Arnie shrieked in joy and raced out the door. I was just about to lock the door when someone turned the knob. Quickly I raced back to my seat. I had just sat down when Mrs. Urameshi entered the room with Arnie and the big oaf baka.

"Why in the word did you run me over?!"

"So sorry Keiko, but…I though-"

"She though it was Kurama" Kiram rolled her eyes.

'Wonder how Kurama feels. Personally I would kill myself if I had to look at that a second longer than it stands. How does he stand it? Unless there's something else to it…one can only imagine.'

Kiram suddenly erupted in a fit of smothered giggles. I smirked evilly, well one should not eavesdrop.

"Is there a problem midgets?" Kuwabaka asked eyeing us.

"Nothing at all. Just pondering how one could lack so much knowledge and strength. I once thought it impossible, but I admit you've proved me wrong." I calmly remarked.

"Of course I proved you wrong you stupid little girl…hey! Wait a minute. What?"

"And five minutes later he's still trying to figure it out." Kiram remarked. "Do you want to explain Wy? You know he'll never figure it out on his own."

"What do you think?" I asked.

"Um…" Keiko who had been alternating between the three of us cleared her throat. Bringing all attention to her, "well I was going to ask one of you to do the announcements…"

"Me!" Both me and Kiram jumped up and yelled at the same time.

Keiko looked at us then smiled, "well that would be good for you two. Come on the."

Kiram and I trooped down the hallway behind her. Kiram was bouncing around yelling 'yay'

'I don't know her…I'm gonna disown her…I really hope no one sees me around her-oh, fuck there's Kurama…and Hiei!…should I run?…too late, they saw us!'

Kurama was laughing lightly at us, and Hiei, being Hiei, grinned.

Kiram finally notices them and freezes up. I stopped and looked back at her. A vacant expression was plastered on her face with mouth hanging slightly ajar. 

'Wonder what exactly she thinks about when Hiei's around?'

'♪You know I looove you…I really really do…You know I looove you…I hope you loove me too-♪'

'She is **not** singing that! Hold on…there's someone else in here cause I know she ain't got that much brainpower on her own…wonder who it is?'

I glanced around and saw none other that Hiei staring at her with a 'what the hell' expression.

'♪You know I looove-♪'

"Won't someone shut her up!?"

Everybody looked at me in bewilderment.

"What did you say?" asked Kuwabaka.

"Did I say that out loud…yeah…just forget I said anything. This is best left unsaid. Trust me. Um…isn't it time for announcements? Kiram!"

I grabbed Kiram and drug her into the office.

⋩⋨⋩⋨⋩⋨⋩⋨⋩⋨⋩⋨⋩⋨⋩⋨⋩⋨⋩⋨

Okay it's coming along. Guess what in three more chaps you'll have new characters. Yep Zai and Zephyr are going to be introduced. Oh god you'll never guess what zephyr means. Lets see- gentle wind, light wind, waft, gust wind, draft, or puff of air. That's hilarious. Oh how I do love my synonym thingy one my computer. It's about the only thing this piece of crap is good for.


	12. chappie12

Helpful hints

"speech"

'thoughts to yourself'

telepathic conversation

mid-pov scene change

⋩⋨⋩⋨⋩⋨⋩⋨⋩⋨⋩⋨⋩⋨⋩⋨⋩⋨⋩⋨

Bang. Bang. Bang.

"Kiram get the goddamn door!" I yelled out from my room.

"Keep your shirt on."

"No! Don't listen to her. You can take it off."

I stormed out of my room, shoved Kiram aside, and flung open the door and demanded, "Okay, who has the death wish!?"

Three dark silhouettes stepped back and pointed to the fourth. In an instant the dark figure was on the ground out cold. Standing over him I kicked him hard in his side. He rolled over. Before I could continue Kiram came out and told me to go fix dinner. With a 'Hn' I stalked into our apartment.

Ten minutes later I walked back into the living room with a single plate in hand. Yusuke, Kurama, Hiei, and Kuwabaka were lounging around watching the first stunt of fear factor.

Hiding my evil smirk with a sweet and innocent half smile I offered the plate to…the baka.

'_Shoot me now I'm already regretting it. Nah its gonna be worth it.'_ "I'm so sorry hun."

'_Hun. Oh god I can't believe I'm doing this.'_

His eyes just glazed over and that dumb grin appeared on his stupid face . "Hun?"

'_Oh god how I'm gonna love wiping that off his face.'_

"If only you had said it was you. Please eat something you look famished."

He silently accepted, dumbfounded.

"Hey this is really good."

"But of course darling."

"How did you know rice balls are my favorite?"

"Botan."

"That little blue-haired blonde can't ever keep her mouth shut about anything." Commented Yusuke.

"Yeah. We know. She's been…very informative." Kiram said slyly.

"For your next stunt you will have to eat buffalo balls…" said the host of fear factor.

"Hump. Can you believe it Kiram? They stole my idea."

Kiram knowing what I was talking about turned green. "You didn't!"

I grinned evilly. "Kinda. You know there are no buffalos in Japan. So I had to improvise."

"Oh god Wy. That's sick. What did you give the baka anyway?" "Not much. Though I do want to thank that old woman's cat…" 

Kuwabaka turned green and ran out the door followed by Kurama, who I had seen munching on one of the baka's 'rice balls'.

"Well," I smirked "you shouldn't have eaten them…anyone want a snack?"

Yusuke's laughing so hard he's starting to turn five shades of blue and Hiei had snuck off earlier.

"Oh well" I sighed.

"Goodnight Yusuke" Kiram said.

"Shut the door on your way out." I commanded.

"And don't touch anything." Ordered Kiram.

⋩⋨⋩⋨⋩⋨⋩⋨⋩⋨⋩⋨⋩⋨⋩⋨⋩⋨⋩⋨

Kiram's journal entry is next. Then in Kiram's POV you shall meet Zai and Zephyr. Then 3 chaps later Zai has a journal entry. Hopefully you're looking forward to it. I'm typing my fingers to death here. Oh and Zai will probably kick your ass if you don't. She played soccer so I'd watch out if I were you.


	13. chappie13

Helpful hints

"speech"

'thoughts to yourself'

telepathic conversation

mid-pov scene change

⋩⋨⋩⋨⋩⋨⋩⋨⋩⋨⋩⋨⋩⋨⋩⋨⋩⋨⋩⋨

August 18 (Kiram)

Oh man! I can't believe Wy gave the baka that! Even he shouldn't have to eat that. And poor Kurama. I wanted to warn him. Too bad.

At school me and Wy get the "privilege" of doing the announcements. We only volunteered to get out of class…but so long as we have'ta do 'em, why not have some fun? Maybe concerning Arnie and Kurama? Who knows?

Ok…I can't wait to see my darling little sweetie-poo…I love him so.

♪I looove you…I really really do…I loove you…and I hope you love me too. ♪

Wy's pounding on my door and that means I must've been singing aloud again. She hates that song. I wonder why? Oh…she's obviously in love with none other that…Kurama! I knew it! Now I've got an excuse to search her room. Yay! Better go…

You're never gonna guess what I found. It was-nevermind…Wy set off another fireball in the kitchen. Where's the extinguisher? Call 911 (or whatever it is over here)

⋩⋨⋩⋨⋩⋨⋩⋨⋩⋨⋩⋨⋩⋨⋩⋨⋩⋨⋩⋨

Next chaps with Zai and Zephyr. Though maybe I'll put off typing it. It is rather long and it's getting late. I've put off my lessons and other things for far to long. My moms gonna kill me if she finds out. She's probably already gonna yell at me for being on the computer for so long.


	14. chappie14

Helpful hints

"speech"

'thoughts to yourself'

telepathic conversation

mid-pov scene change

⋩⋨⋩⋨⋩⋨⋩⋨⋩⋨⋩⋨⋩⋨⋩⋨⋩⋨⋩⋨

Kiram POV

August 19 

"Come on girls" said Mrs. Urameshi, carefully poking her head into Arnitaka's chaos-filled classroom, "I know I'm gonna regret this but, it's time for announcements."

"Yay!" I pounced on the desk and pumped my fist in the air, "Woo-hoo!"

"Dammit Kiram, get your ass down here," muttered Wy.

" Fine." I pouted, putting on my puppy-dog eyes.

"God…lets go" she said rolling her eyes.

We grabbed our stuff; Wy carries what few books she hasn't yet destroyed in a black Nike gym bag. My books however, travel in style in a hemp one-strap backpack.

I bounce down the hall only to be stopped by…

"Look," I squealed, "more hot guys! This schools full of 'em."

"Kami-sama, please, please thunderbolt her or something" whispered Wy under her breath.

"It's lightning bolt not thunderbolt" announced an amused Kurama.

"Lookie" I shouted unknowingly pointing straight at the two demons "even the demons are-" I died out as a monstrous blush spread over my face.

So she thinks we're cute?

I think that was from Kurama to Hiei.

Should I tell them we're telepaths? I asked Wy.

We already know broadcasted Hiei.

"Um…uh…oops?" I mumbled.

"Come on! Announcements!" shrieked Wy, dragging me after her.

We stumbled, breathless, into the office only to be greeted with a glare from Kieko as she thrust a paper into my hands.

"Here. Read this. And no funny stuff."

"Yes ma'am" I mocked as she walked out.

"Gimme that."

"But Wy, I wanna-"

"Ok" proclaimed Wy "Here's the announcements for our beloved Sariasota high…wtf?!…I'm not doing that!"

"Let me see!"

"Um…Go tryouts are all next week so all you little freaky nerds can go play and pop zits or…whatever you weird little people do" she passed me the paper.

"Week after next is the mandatory trip to the history museum…what fun."

"Guy's swim trials are today at 6pm."

"Wy, I've gotta watch that…hot guys…in Speedos."

"Wipe off the drool Kiram, you're flooding the mic!"

"Sorry."

"Damn, these are boring…Kiram, what CDs do you have?"

"Um…POD, In Flames, Lost Prophets, and…uh…Karmic-"

"Toss me the Lost Prophets and bar the door."

"Gimme a sec…here ya go" I ran to shove the main office desk in front of the door.

"Ok…Kiram please don't. Sing. Along…lets go with…Last Train Home."

♪Intro

for all the broken-hearted here

love was once a part

and now its disappeared-♪

Someone started banging on the door.

"Damn you baka's! I can't hear this!" bellowed Wy.

"I.Don't.Care!" cried Keiko. "Open this damn door!"

"Whoa…you cuss?" I yelled over the banging.

"That was a one time thing. Now will you-"

with an enormous crash the door flew over the desk. Over the desk climbed an irritated Keiko followed by Yusuke, who was rubbing his shoulder.

"Damn, Keiko. Why couldn't I've used my rei gun?" Yusuke whined.

"Because students" she glared in our direction "aren't supposed to know about your powers. You're getting old and-"

"But-"

"No buts mister! How dare you even think of exposing our innocent students to-"

"Well, we're definitely not innocent," grinned Wy.

"And about his powers we already know about him…and Hiei and Kurama." I added.

"Kuwabaka's just a stupid ningen" Wy cut in.

"As expected."

"Yep. No surprises there."

"That's it girls! Go sit outside the office with the rest of the troublemakers!" shouted Keiko.

"Cool. I can't wait to meet some of 'em."

And with that we gathered up our crap and marched out. As we walked to the main office we could hear Keiko gathering up steam.

"How the hell did those delinquents learn about you and the others?! If it was Botan I swear I'll kill her! She's gone too far!" roared Keiko.

"There's something about those two…" said Yusuke.

"I don't care! Oh…you people are all so…so immature and irresponsible and you! You're the worst one of them all!"

She gradually faded out as we got farther from the media office.

Wy, since everyone except the baka knows that we're aware that they're not exactly human, should we tell them about me?

I don't know. I feel that we can trust them, but how are we gonna tell them?

I'm not telling the baka

Duh

Ooh, who's the Goth near the door?

Another guy?

No…it's definitely a girl

"Hey. What're you here for?" I said cheerfully as I plopped down next to the black-garbed girl. The girl looked up with a glare that would make Kuwabaka pee his pants.

"Hacking."

"Into what?"

"School grade mainframe."

"Really?! Could you fix my math quiz? And my chemistry exam? And that anatomy thing I blew up?"

"Kiram, you took anatomy last year, and I blew up the CPR doll." Wy snapped. "Now. You-" she indicated the techie "-do you have a name?"

"Yeah," she grinned. I could tell she was playing with Wy.

"And what is it?" growled Wy through gritted teeth.

"Zai."

"Hiyas Zai!" called a tall, lanky redhead who was wearing a pair of, ugh, maroon bellbottoms. "I've got lunch!"

"Just how long have you been sitting here?" I asked.

"Since about nine thirty this morning; and you're in Zephyr's seat." Stated Zai rather matter-of-factly.

"Who?" I asked rather stupidly.

"Him" said Wy pointing to the guy.

'_Nice pair. _I thought. _'One with combat boots and chains, the other with flashbacks from the 70s'_

"You two going out?" I asked.

"No" stated Zai, "he's gay," like a well-known fact or something. "We're just friends."

"What's up guys?" He bubbled, " I know you…Kiram, right? From gym class."

"Yep! And this is Wy."

"Uh, where do you live?" piped in Zai "I've seen you somewhere…"

⋩⋨⋩⋨⋩⋨⋩⋨⋩⋨⋩⋨⋩⋨⋩⋨⋩⋨⋩⋨

The amazing thing about this chappie is the fact that one. Kiram actually wrote something. Two. Zai and Zephyr make an appearance. (Amazing accomplishment. One of the few. You should be proud of her. Thought I was gonna have to strangle her to get her to write them in. She wants to be the one who writes everyone in, she supposedly has some good ideas, but then it takes her forever to write down something.) And three. It's sooo long. Not at all like her. But it is like her to hand it over to me and expect me to wrap it up. So sorry bout the cliffy. Spout your rage at Kiram. This is continued in the next chappie. Hopefully you'll read on. Don't forget to review. We may have to threaten you. You won't like that. So r&r.


	15. chappie15

Helpful hints

"speech"

'thoughts to yourself'

telepathic conversation

mid-pov scene change

⋩⋨⋩⋨⋩⋨⋩⋨⋩⋨⋩⋨⋩⋨⋩⋨⋩⋨⋩⋨

Wyanet POV

"Considering the fact that you live on the second floor by the only exit stairs in that apartment complex I would hope so." I muttered.

"Oh, well excuse me for not giving a rats ass about who goes down those damn stairs every freakin' day." Zai snapped. "Anywho if you want its ten bucks for a grade change." Zai added coolly.

"Zai! Not again what…argh go to my office now! Both of you!" shrieked an enraged Keiko.

Zai and Zephyr trudged down the hall and went into her office.

"Now as for you two. What do you think you were doing?"

"I don't know. Maybe exactly how it sounded? What do you think Kiram?" I asked calmly.

Now Wy don't you dare put this on me Kiram thought looking sternly at me.

I grinned.

"Ano Ali. Why are you grinning at me like that?"

"Whatever do you mean?" I questioned innocently.

"What are you up to? And don't deny it your giving me that evil smirk. I know for a fact that isn't any good."

"Me? Never."

"Okay. That's enough. Asep room now. Both of you." Shouted Keiko.

We silently walked down to the asep room. As we neared the door Kiram broke the silence between us.

"Ali what was that about?" she questioned opening the door.

"Ali? Who's Ali?" Asked the recognizable voice of Kuwabaka.

"Yes, I believe everyone would like to know that." Kurama sweetly said.

We both walked all the way in to see the guys all there. No other students were in asep at the time. But since the guys had planning this period they seemed to have had to come here just in case.

"Ali." Kiram stated jabbing her thumb in my direction.

"Ali. What a pretty name…" Kuwabaka trailed off. And suddenly he was down on one knee right in front of me. He then shocked me when he took my hand in his. "Ali. Oh Ali." Then he released me and reached into his pocket and pulled out a scroll. He let part of it drop; it went right under me and through the door. Clearing his throat he continued. "Oh fair angel. For that is what you are. My perfect, sweet, little angel. Let me count thy ways you hath stolen my heart over and over again with everything you do…"

WTF!

How cute

Shut the hell up Kiram I'm trying to decide how I like baka's better…medium or well done? Hmm. Decisions, decisions.

"…You are oow. Oh oh hot hot hooottt!" he screamed jumping up and down.

"You mother-fucking ass. How dare you even think of such arrogance! Fool. After all that I've done to you, you still keep coming back for more-"

Kiram jumped in and started pushing me towards the door. " Okay Ali. We get it. Calm down. Um guys," she said turning her head to face them "could you cover for us? I don't think it wise to have her here any longer."

"Yes. It would seem so," replied Kurama.

⋩⋨⋩⋨⋩⋨⋩⋨⋩⋨⋩⋨⋩⋨⋩⋨⋩⋨⋩⋨

Well that's chap 15. Keep reading. In chap 18 is Zai's POV. So that's something to look forward to. The plan is for all the female members of the group to write their POVs even now and then. Just wherever they feel they need to insert something. Ooh bad thoughts. Dammit. Why do I have to have perverts in my second period who love to say that? Someone up there hates me. Clear mind. Okay talk about something safe. I said clear dammit. Alrighty I'm good now. Let's see were was I? Oh yeah well we tried to let the guys do some writing but of course there incapable. Couldn't come up with anything. Though what else can you expect?


	16. chappie16

Helpful hints

"speech"

'thoughts to yourself'

telepathic conversation

mid-pov scene change

⋩⋨⋩⋨⋩⋨⋩⋨⋩⋨⋩⋨⋩⋨⋩⋨⋩⋨⋩⋨

August 20 (Kiram)

Yup, another journal entry. God, there's been a lot of chaos lately, first the 'announcement' fiasco, then meeting Zai and Zephyr (who happen to be sharing an apartment just down the hall), and to top it all off, Wy blasting the baka.

Oh, and in case you're wondering, Wy's a witch and I'm a demon. I really wish I could take off this stupid armband…It'd be nice to be able to feel my ears and tail again. For so reason, the magic in this band makes the places where my ears and tail connect to my body itch like hell.

I'm going to see if Wy wants to skip school wit me, Zai and Zephyr to go somewhere tomorrow. She absolutely hates the mall, so I'll try to make sure we wind up there. We may even go clubbing later. Who knows? Anyway, I'd better go get ready.

⋩⋨⋩⋨⋩⋨⋩⋨⋩⋨⋩⋨⋩⋨⋩⋨⋩⋨⋩⋨

Look at this. Can you believe it? I let Kiram stay with me and spend my money and this is how she repays me! I'm so not going to the mall. Hell no not even Kiram's hell monkeys or her horrible poems are gonna get me in that hell on earth. She can keep spilling her guts out to you guys. She's so dumb she doesn't realize I'm reading her entries as well. It helps knowing what's going on in that hot air balloon of hers. It's dangerous trying to read her mind. Warning, if you ever get the bright idea of going in, enter at your own risk. She's a horrible singer. Plus you might catch her air-headedness.


	17. chappie17

Helpful hints

"speech"

'thoughts to yourself'

telepathic conversation

mid-pov scene change

⋩⋨⋩⋨⋩⋨⋩⋨⋩⋨⋩⋨⋩⋨⋩⋨⋩⋨⋩⋨

Kiram POV

"Whaddya think, Wy?"

I was wearing a black sleeveless top with white wings silhouetted on the back and a pair of black loose-fitting yoga pants with silver threads woven in a runic pattern around the cuffs and the arm band. Wy however, was still in her purple 'I'm a Bitch' pjs.

"I'm gonna run down to get Zai and Zephyr, can you be ready by the time I get back?"

"Uh. Huh. Go away now."

"Fine. Be back in five."

I sprinted down the hallway. _'I'm gonna be late. I'm gonna be late! I said ten it's already ten thirty!'_

Panting I pounded on door 401, and was greeted by none other than Zai herself. She was wearing the same outfit as the first time I saw her; a short plaid pleated skirt, a black tank top, and a butt load of black and spiked jewelry. Oh, and I can't forget the shoes. They were different from her 'normal' combat boots. They were black knee-highs with metal plating on the bottoms and over the toe.

"Nice boots" I wheezed.

"Yeah, they're perfect for ass-kickin" she grinned.

"Wy is gonna love you."

"Oh, is she…like that?"

"Not that I know of. Where's Zephyr?"

"Here!" he yelled while bouncing through the apartment on one leg trying to get his shoes on.

"You know, that goes faster if you…sit down" I remarked, slyly slipping out a foot and tripping him.

"Come on you jokers," smirked Wy, poking Zephyr with one scuffed black clog.

"Wow" he breathed, "you're a hottie."

"Umm, yeah. That's what the shirt says" Wy retorted, indicating her deep sapphire blue spaghetti strap. The decal was a devil girl; horns, pitchfork and all with flames at her feet and HOTTIE in rhinestones below it. Her pants were simple skintight blue jean flares.

"Quit droolin' and lets go already," moaned Zai.

"Where do ya want to go?" I asked.

"Anywhere, so long as it's not school" said Zephyr as he walked past Wy towards the exit.

⋩⋨⋩⋨⋩⋨⋩⋨⋩⋨⋩⋨⋩⋨⋩⋨⋩⋨⋩⋨

Oh my gosh I'm amazing. That's chap 17 so far we have 23 chaps written. (Well a few more that I just wrote like forever ago but as usual Kiram has lost them. Just like she lost our bios for the third time. The group had to write 'em out again. This time I'm making damn sure she types them up then gives me a typed copy to load on my computer and the written ones. No chances this time. Whenever I find time to put the chaps up I'll be able to put the bios in too.) But hell we need to get working don't we.


	18. chappie18

Helpful hints

"speech"

'thoughts to yourself'

telepathic conversation

mid-pov scene change

⋩⋨⋩⋨⋩⋨⋩⋨⋩⋨⋩⋨⋩⋨⋩⋨⋩⋨⋩⋨

August 20 (Zai) Well today was kinda…well,…odd. Me& Zephyr went out with some of these new chicks we met yesterday while we were in the office. (It's not my fault, Asuri Kabuki said he wanted to send a love e-mail to one of these teachers he has a crush on. He said he would give me 60 bucks!! I would usually only charge 25 for that! I definitely wouldn't pass that, so I went for it. Unfortunately Zephyr was my watch-out again, and instead of keeping out of sight and alerting me when the secretary came back to her computer, the one I was hacking on, he went and spent 10 bucks on those cracker thing in the goddamn vending machine right outside the office door. So, of course, Mrs. Urameshi came strutting down the hallway, spotted Zeph and automatically knew where I was. So you see, after all of that it wasn't my fault.) They're both cool, and Zephyr loves them both to death, but I think Kiram's a little too bubbly, and, well, to put it nicely, don't be surprise if Wyanet suddenly wakes up one morning with a bad case of . Anyways, we went to the mall first, which Wy totally despises. I don't think its half bad if you can play me 'n Zeph's 'mall games' (a.k.a. putting the g-strings from Victoria's secret on the male cardboard characters at movie world.) oh, and those pretzels are to die for. Or, you could just beat someone up to get one. Shit. I just remembered that conflict in the mall. I almost got caught. Some freak started coming on to me at the mall and Wy started yelling at him. After Wy insulted his dick, he brought out his switchblade and I automatically grabbed my sais from my boots. Zeph saw them, he snatched the sais and growled at me to put them away. That kinda freaked me out because I've never heard him growl before. I barely got away with that one. But, on the happy side, a mall security guard spotted the switchblade and escorted (dragging him yelling, kicking, screaming to the exit) him out while Wy stood there yelling 'fucker' at his back. Nice. Those two could have made a good short-tempered couple. Another thing that surprised me, Zeph said he thought Wy was cute. He's. Gay. You know, where he sticks his thing up another guys? Is my beloved Zephyr going straight? Ah, horrors! Ew, nasty image! Out! Out I say! About me……. I'm not a lesbian, but I really don't like guys, they're all jerks. (Literally.) They want to put their tongue in your mouth, their hands up your shirt, and their dicks in your pants. Sickening. Now, I'm not saying a nice guy w/big equipment would be turned away by me, but ya know, I haven't seen that yet. Oh well, got 2 go, I've left the knives out again & Zeph's throwing a fit. 

⋩⋨⋩⋨⋩⋨⋩⋨⋩⋨⋩⋨⋩⋨⋩⋨⋩⋨⋩⋨

Long entry. Surprised Zai didn't go into detail w/all that gay/lesbo, big equipment in pants thing. She's our lemon writer. She knows everything about sex, well maybe not everything but more than anybody else in the group. Probably picked it up on love line. So if and when we get to lemony parts you know whose bright idea it was.


	19. chappie19

Helpful hints

"speech"

'thoughts to yourself'

telepathic conversation

mid-pov scene change

⋩⋨⋩⋨⋩⋨⋩⋨⋩⋨⋩⋨⋩⋨⋩⋨⋩⋨⋩⋨

Wyanet POV 

"Waitressing isn't so bad Wy" Kiram committed.

"Like hell!" I retorted. "Why do I have to be a waitress anyway? Huh? You shouldn't be a cashier you suck with money!"

"I don't-"

"Remember the county fair? It cost seven bucks a person. One group came up short on change and another you handed them a five, which was good. But instead of a one you gave them a ten!"

"No-"

"And another time at McDonalds this hot guy ordered a big Mac, and you not only super sized it but you gave him his money back and then some. And there was the time-"

"Okay. Okay. I get it. But come on Wy that was forever ago. And no one in their right mind would let you be cook. Don't get me wrong your better than me. At least when you're not pissed or trying to poison someone."

"Point taken. But I don't like having to go around saying 'Hi. I'm Wy. I'll be your sever today.' I'm not a slave. And I've smiled more today than I've ever smiled in my entire life. Not to mention-"

"Excuse me. Miss? I'd like to get a box."

Grrr…son of a bitch

"Em…here ya go. Have a nice day." I said with a fake smile, quickly moving over to a new arrival group of guys. Definitely punks. The kind who thinks they're everything, great just what I needed.

"Hi. I'm Wy, and I'll be your sever today."

"Why hello babe. Say whatcha doin' tonight?"

"Nothin with you that's for sure."

"Whoa temperamental."

"I'll give you temperamental," I muttered.

"What was that sugar?" the guy asked 'sweetly'.

"I said I'll give you temperamental if you don't shut the fuck up!" I said coldly, trying desperately not to loose my temper. "Now what do you want?"

"Two coffees, sweet."

I turned abruptly on my heel and marched off to retrieve their coffees.

Arrogant little bastard. The son of a bitch needs to learn a lesson about…

"Whoa!" the feeling of a hand on my ass brought me back to reality. "You little shit!" I shrieked. Quickly I grabbed his hand, yanked it off my ass and twisted. "Mother-fucker I warned you to fuck off. But no! You don't listen."

"Ms. Wolfe! That is quite enough." Came the angry voice of the manager. "A word."

With one final death glare sent to the little bastard. I marched off to the register where the manager was waiting for me looking extremely POd.

"Wolfe I cannot have you behaving like this. I don't give a damn what a customer does you are to smile and be polite. I can see that you won't be able to handle this so you're fired."

"Sorry boss." I said sarcastically. "But you can't fire me." I grabbed Kiram from her grinning position and yanked her towards the door. "We quit."

"Wha…?" Kiram's grin turned into a look of dismay. "But I liked working the cash register. Hot guys! Nooo!"

Dragging Kiram out the door I turned down the side alley and proceeded on to the back of the building. Coming around the corner, I froze, dropping Kiram flat on her ass.

"Ouch. That hurt Wy-!" looking over her shoulder she saw why I froze. "Oooh. Whose the hunk?" she asked admiringly.

I gave her a death glare, which went unnoticed because she was to busy watching Zai and the 'hunk' necking it out.

The 'hunk' was a little taller than Zai, baggy blue jeans with the work uniform shirt, a slight tan graced his arms and face, and his brown hair was without highlights. In the back it was short, spiked on top, and bangs framed his face. Just the kind of guy she loved.

Zai had her arms wrapped tightly around his neck and he was literally squeezing her ass. Slowly he started moving up under her shirt. Kiram suddenly appeared behind him and proceeded in poking him in his back. Startled he jerked back, ripping Zai's shirt, and smacked himself in the head.

He fell backwards and landed on top of Kiram unconscious. Kiram turned red as a beet and started trying to kick him off. After a few minutes of struggling Kiram looked up at Zai. Zai was giving her a glare cold enough to freeze hell and her eye was twitching. Kiram gasped and all the color drained from her face. Quickly she exerted herself and shoved the 'hunk' off then jumped up and bolted.

I was laughing hysterically. As Zai approached me I stopped and looked at her. We both burst out laughing.

⋩⋨⋩⋨⋩⋨⋩⋨⋩⋨⋩⋨⋩⋨⋩⋨⋩⋨⋩⋨

That was great. Another chap done. I can finally cross another to-do thing off my list. But then each time I do I have to add another few things to it. Horrible. So much to do so little time. But there's always time to make fun of Kiram. I'll let you guys brainstorm ideas on how she managed to get pixie stick candy up her nose (or was it the whole thing?). And of course it wasn't on purpose so don't let her convince you of that. We all know better.


	20. chappie20

Helpful hints

"speech"

'thoughts to yourself'

telepathic conversation

mid-pov scene change

⋩⋨⋩⋨⋩⋨⋩⋨⋩⋨⋩⋨⋩⋨⋩⋨⋩⋨⋩⋨

August 21, 2006 (Wyanet)

Well that was interesting. Me and Kiram caught Zai and some dude from our 'job' making out in the back alley. It was sooo funny though. Kiram, being well Kiram, had to go up to see the guy. I'm guessing she was only trying to get his attention. But all hell broke loose. She scared the shit outta that guy causing him to knock himself out and land on her.

Zai was twitching and Kiram was so red. She finally got the dude off her (she wasn't really trying at first, typical Kiram behavior. She sees a hot guy and what little knowledge in that head of hers evaporates into thin air and the only thing left in there is-

HOT GUY! HOT GUY! REALLY HOTT GUY! I MEAN SMOKIN' HOTT!! HOT GUY! ME LIKE HOT GUYS! HOT GUY RADAR GOINGCRAZY! OH SO HOTT!!!!!!

It's like a little message board that keeps repeating itself. It scrolls slowly across her brain repeating itself. Like it does any good though I know don't she actually read the message, that would mean she would have to concentrate on that and not the way a guy looks. It would take to much energy to do both) and bolted. I couldn't help but laugh. Zai even joined in.

Still that doesn't make amends. But would it really do any good? No, I highly doubt it would. Which reminds me…

Notes to self…

Never be a waitress. Or anything that gives ugly freaks a chance to get anywhere near me. Ever!

Kill Kiram.

Kill Kiram. And….

Kill Kiram.

That damn bitch made me go to the mall. Not only that (which is bad enough by itself if you hadn't already noticed), but also had to blackmail me into trying on bathing suits. Bikini style! Right when that baka showed up too. I swear she had that planned. Stupid little matchmaker wanna be.

I'm sure all of the guys had a good laugh. Especially after I took Kiram's big tub (I swear I don't know where she got it but damn the thing was huge!) of ice cream I mean 'sweet snow' (as she calls it) and well lets just say cooled him off, and I'll leave it at that.

Oh yeah. We have to go to school tomorrow. Yusuke threatened to hog-tie us if he had to. Keiko's giving him a hard time again.

⋩⋨⋩⋨⋩⋨⋩⋨⋩⋨⋩⋨⋩⋨⋩⋨⋩⋨⋩⋨

I like my notes to self don't you? My author notes are great too. Kiram's jealous. She wants to write the author notes or at least have a comment in them. But she doesn't seem to be living with me at the moment (real world for all you Kiram's out there). Thank god. Hopefully that won't happen any time soon. Then she got the bright (I need to find a light bulb to insert-dammit! Jesus I really need to change classes) idea that I would think of something Kiram would say and put that in. Like I wanna think like her…OH HOT GUY! OOOHH HOT GUY OVER THERE! AND THERE! WOW SO MANY HOT GUYS! HOW DO I CHOOSE?!…Raging hormones. We were just discussing sex cells in biology too. The demonstration was great, two guys (you wouldn't know, which sucks it would be great if you did) had to cross legs (one guys leg over the other guys leg) and all this time the teach is saying 'Not in a perverted way.' Not in a perverted way my ass. The guys liked 'acting' it out though.


	21. chappie21

Helpful hints

"speech"

'thoughts to yourself'

telepathic conversation

mid-pov scene change

⋩⋨⋩⋨⋩⋨⋩⋨⋩⋨⋩⋨⋩⋨⋩⋨⋩⋨⋩⋨

August 22 (Zai) 

Ho-hum. I'm now stuck in detention for the third time this week. Why does my genius always get ruined by Zephyr? It seems every time I pump up something, Zeph always deflates it. Ew, sorry. Today, we had biology outside. In the mud and below forty degree temperature. So, I told zephyr that I was going to skip class and hide in what I like to call 'The Closet'. It's actually an abandoned classroom on the edge of the school, which no body goes near anymore. Don't ask I don't know. I found a way to go to the bathroom beside the classroom, lift the ceiling, crawl, about five feet, and pop out onto the old rotting teachers desk. All this crap is left in the room, so I can do whatever I want, while everyone else is falling in dog shit. Yay. Well, there's this guy that, well, he likes me, but what he doesn't know is that Zeph likes him. He's in my biology class, unfortunately, and as soon as the class went out the door, and I sprinted towards 'The Closet', Hose (as the bastard is called), goes, "Hey, where's Zai?" Well of course, the teacher starts freaking and right on cue, Zeph says, "Oh, I know where she is, she's in that abandoned classroom in the west wing bathrooms." The fucking little show off. So, I was found out, and here I am. Oh, there went the detention bell; I'm free! Time to go kick some as…………

⋩⋨⋩⋨⋩⋨⋩⋨⋩⋨⋩⋨⋩⋨⋩⋨⋩⋨⋩⋨

Short chap for Zai. Actually on paper it's much bigger. Don't expect many of them this is probably a once in a lifetime thing. Later on there may be another POV. Depends on if she wants to write or not. She still has to get her character thought up. No rush though we still have to get Wes in. He's blowing a gasket. It took him forever to give up the group copy of the fic. He was playing basketball (me&Zai had to get back to class, we sorta snuck out) and he keep signaling for one more minute. Bastard like we had another minute. He could of taken the time to shout out his locker number. Instead after making us wait he decided it was to easy for us to comprehend him if he just told us. So he held up fingers. Took us forever to decipher what the hell he meant. When we did it was like 'Locker number!' and we took off. Lucky for his ass we made it back in time.


	22. chappie22

Helpful hints

"speech"

'thoughts to yourself'

telepathic conversation

mid-pov scene change

⋩⋨⋩⋨⋩⋨⋩⋨⋩⋨⋩⋨⋩⋨⋩⋨⋩⋨⋩⋨

August 23 (Kiram)

Wow, freaky weather. There was a little sub-zero cold snap a few days back…I love all the frosty patterns they're so shiny. Shiny things are so pretty. Wy's jewelry is shiny…pretty…off limits…

Um, nothing's happened at school. Zeph got Zai in trouble…again. I know this because she was beatin the crap outta him in the hallway, those two messed up my whole meditation ritual.

I've been catchin Wy sending little mini-flames at the baka when he's not paying attention. (I think it's because the 'bikini' fiasco.) His so-called 'friends' always wait till part of him is smoking merrily before they tell him. It's so fun to see him hop and scream, I swear Wy's got a sadistic streak a mile wide.

Can't keep my thoughts off sweetie-poo…I noted he's been eavesdropping on a lot of my more lemony daydreams, not quite sure what to think of that. I also realized we've got more in common…sweet snow! Hiei was eaten some at the mall, and some wound up on his nose, so I leaned over and licked it off. He, of course, freaked…but I did (probably) ingest so dead skin cells along with the ras-late sweet snow. And, since one of my 'talents' is the fact that, once I've consumed part of them, I'm 'bonded' to that person. I can feel his pulse inside me now, and I'll feel it till the day I (or he) die.

Counting Hiei, I've bonded with five other people. Wy's one, my old boyfriend another; but no matter how hard I try, there's always been one I couldn't identify. Dunno.

Gotta run. Cyas!!!

⋩⋨⋩⋨⋩⋨⋩⋨⋩⋨⋩⋨⋩⋨⋩⋨⋩⋨⋩⋨

Kiram really needs to learn how to count. Including the 'mystery thing' that's three listed. She said five. I believe I'm right in saying she's a natural blonde. No doubt she changed her hair color. And it just goes on to prove my point in a previous chap. Kiram should never be aloud to work cash register unless of course you want to be put out of business. More power to ya. Hey my history teacher says that. Great another stupid thing I've had drilled into my head.


	23. chappie23

Helpful hints

"speech"

'thoughts to yourself'

telepathic conversation

mid-pov scene change

⋩⋨⋩⋨⋩⋨⋩⋨⋩⋨⋩⋨⋩⋨⋩⋨⋩⋨⋩⋨

Kiram POV 

'Ooh…shiny'

Don't you dare

But…

I've just 'cornered' Hiei in gym class…and his belt buckles are sooo…shiny…I can't help reaching for them.

No. Hell no He sends telepathically as he swats my hands away.

Fine I put on my best puppy-dog eyes, yet he's unaffected. What's he made of, granite? Well, his tummy is pretty hard. How do I know? Cause over the past week I've been pulling 't&g's. What are t&gs? Trip and gropes…every entertaining.

I allow my thoughts to drift, picturing Hiei taking off his shirt…then loosening both his belts, sliding them through those shiny buckles…dipping his hands seductively under the waistband- I glance up at Hiei, who's rather red, staring at me glassy-eyed, mouth agape. I grin and, still projecting those lemony thoughts, sidle closer. Rubbing up against him, I trail one hand lightly down his chest as the other works at his pretty, shiny buckles. As soon as both belts are hanging loosely, I grab the buckles and pull, hard. Hiei spins around with the force of the tug and, before he realizes what happened, I'm sprinting down the hall, both belts held high.

Hiei's just standing there, holding onto his pants with both hands. By the time he snaps out of his trance, I'm long gone.

⋩⋨⋩⋨⋩⋨⋩⋨⋩⋨⋩⋨⋩⋨⋩⋨⋩⋨⋩⋨

Well that was interesting. Kiram seems to be able to multi-task when it comes to getting shiny things off hot guys. Totally ooc for Hiei but I can see Kiram doing that. There's no doubt in my mind about that. Sorry guys but this is it for now. Kiram lost the next chaps I wrote so you'll have to wait. To bad I had a good idea to go along with this. Now I can't think of exactly what it was. Hopefully she finds it.


	24. chappie24

Helpful hints

"speech"

'thoughts to yourself'

telepathic conversation

mid-pov scene change

⋩⋨⋩⋨⋩⋨⋩⋨⋩⋨⋩⋨⋩⋨⋩⋨⋩⋨⋩⋨

Wy POV

"Wy! Wy! Wy! Pretty belts! Shiny belts!"

"Kiram! Get off me! Where the hell have you been? Why are you smiling? Quit pouncing on me!"

"Me sorry. Oooh is that cappuccino? IwantitIwantitIwantit!"

"Get off! Stay back. Back I say." I make a cross sign while trying not to spill my drink.

"Caffeine!"

"Ah hell no." I moan in distress.

"Wha- oh…creepy guy following you. Tay-kay."

"What are you so happy about? And stay outta my mind."

"Sorryness."

"You stole Hiei's belts. That's hilarious. He's so gonna kill you."

"No he's not… Now wait a minute you stay outta my head. So not fair!"

"Fairs are for tourist. Now come on. I got somethin' I wanna show you."

⋩⋨⋩⋨⋩⋨⋩⋨⋩⋨⋩⋨⋩⋨⋩⋨⋩⋨⋩⋨

Short chap I know. Fyi look at the name of the fic. See anything of interest? For all you idiots out there it says Otaku5 _Main_ Fic. Notice the _Main_. So as all you geniuses (not that your as smart as me or anything you can just put two and two together) have figured out that there will be lots of side stories branching off. You must read side stories. They're great. And I may have to throw something in to make your head spin if you missed one. So it'd be in your best interest to read them. (Don't forget to review ungrateful little brats.) Shakes fist & gets pounced on by a cappuccino waving Kiram Thanks for your input Kiram. I feel so loved.


	25. chappie25

Helpful Hints 

Go read Hiei and the Fuzzy Ears of Doom

Which can be found at (see link)

FeoDHiei

Cause who doesn't want to see Hiei w/cute InuYasha-style ears? How will he react? Will Yoko get jealous? Will Kiram rip them off? Are Hiei's cloths going to get completely shredded? Kiram and Genkai pop up, point at the last question & nod widely

Very dramatic Kiram. You haven't even finished it yet. The poor YuYu gang is so ooc. We all should know the answer to those stupid questions. You really gave everyone the inside scoop. Heaven forbid if anyone's interested in something they already know. Now what would be very interesting would be a story on what goes on in that peanut you call a brain. Let me just give everyone an example:

Biology project- crazy critters project (The unit was on genetics and we had to do a Punnett square.)

Kiram is sick that week leaving me w/some freak for a partner. You really don't need to know all that except I end up threatening the asshole so he does most of the work cause he wouldn't do the 2 simple tasks I asked of him so we couldn't work on the project school and the damn thing was due the next day. Anywho when Kiram gets back she has to do the project. She decides she's gonna cross Hiei w/Kurama.

Yeah. That's strange. Little Hiei/Kurama things running around. And that's not even breaking the surface w/her. It gets much worse. First she wanted little Hiei/Botan things. I would of felt sorry for Hiei.

Oh and she say's I do well w/typing in our everyday life. From her that's praise of the highest order from her.

Yep Kiram's strange. But lets look at Zai's way of thinking. There was this lovely little discussion on life lunch. (I'm really pissed that I missed that.)

Zai has this idea that this is all an illusion that everything is just someone's imagination and they're the only real thing. Interesting concept. (Kiram defiantly isn't that person either. Me & Zai already decided and don't you agree? One. Airhead. Duh. Two. Her imagination is limited. And three. Her imaginations are weird. I can see it now. Everyone would be an anime character. The all guys would be either InuYasha, Fluffy (I can't spell his name), Suichi (guy off gravitation-she likes gay guys?), the half water demon on Saiyuki, Hiei, Kurama, Shishi (is that right?), Jin, Touya, or a few others that I can't think of right now or a mix of several. The girls well they would probably be a lot like her. But then there wouldn't be that many people on earth. It probably wouldn't be a big place either.) Now she's writing a short story on a lab rat. (It's not really a rat it's some dude.) He's a teenager and he's in this fake world. In reality scientist (I think that's what they are) are working on his head making him see all these things and basically controlling his life.

As you can see I love to jump from one thing to another. I do this all the time in my letters.

Zephyr he's a hater. That's the only way you can put it. He just hates the world. Always has a headache, needs me to do his work, hates a few select teachers, has this weird laugh, likes to flirt w/lesbos, and hey may very well be a descendent of Hitler.

Coming soon to a fic chapter near you…

Wes. Not much to say about Wes. He's a jock. Football player and you know how they are. They tend to be all the same. Jocks aren't too bright, but they are recognized, people do tend to know who's on school teams.

New girl. Very Christianly. She hasn't completed her bio yet so that's part of the hold up. (She needs to get on the ball.) I think she's really the only sane one in our group. In the fic she has this pet (Fluffy I think) that protects her. Yep she's a Christian all right.

Hope this works for all the picky fic police. They'd better not block us again. They didn't have any reason to the first time. We had just signed in and uploaded some of our wonderful story.

Kiram's mom is psycho. She's flipping out over a little cleavage. WTF! That's nothing you should see our preps. Oh and she also trashed most of her black shirts. That's a bunch of bs if you ask me. Kiram did get shiny boots and a shiny shirt. She's really starting to act a lot like her character. Well we all are.

Okay don't you guys worry the story will soon be revised. Well that's a wrap for today.


End file.
